Cupid's Curse
by Pllspobyhaleb
Summary: When Spencer realizes she must kill in order to survive, she is cursed into becoming a Cupid Carrier. She is forced to watch love grow, yet is unable to be with her own true love. Will Spencer be able to return to Toby or will they be apart for eternity? Spoby, AU, Rated T for Violence.
1. Introduction

**Spencer's POV:**

I wake up in the morning to just another boring and lonely day. I don't even know if I regret doing what I did anymore. If I hadn't done it, I'd be dead. But death is much better than what I'm doing right now. Much better. Yeah. I guess I do regret it.

But then again, now I have a chance. A chance to come back. To come back for Toby. My one and only.

I sit up in my bed and my mind wanders back to that night for about the billionth time.

**[FLASHBACK]**

It was my wedding day. The biggest night of my life. I was wearing a beautiful white gown and I had three bridesmaids who wore beautiful orange mid-thigh dresses. I looked at myself in the mirror.

What was I doing? Am I ready for this? Back then I didn't know that it didn't matter. That I wouldn't be getting married, anyway.

I stared at myself in the mirror and tried my best to smile. I promised myself that I'd at least try this whole marriage with Wren thing.

Suddenly I heard a noise. "Han, is that you?" I called out.

"Hey babe" Wren said, coming into the room. I looked at him funny. He locked the door to the room.

"You know it's bad luck to see your fiancé the day of the wedding." I say matter-of-factly.

"But, that's only if you're getting married." He said. What?

I looked at him like 'ummm hello where have you been? We're getting married. Like now.'

"I never loved you, Spencer." He says. _Love_. I think._ I don't think I love him either. He's sweet at times, but I've never actually loved someone. _

Wren continues. "I," he says, grabbing my wrists and pinning them behind my back. "Want to kill you."

It takes a minute to process what Wren just said to me.

"Wren." I say softly, my wrists in pain. "Wren could you please let go? Wren you're hurting me."

Wren chuckles. "Now why would I let go... If my intention is to kill you?" Now I finally understand. Wren is serious. Thinking quickly, I remember there is a pin in the back of my dress, one that connects a beautiful bow to it. I slowly remove the bow and grab the pin. Even if its barely anything, I have some sort of protection.

Wren holds my wrists in one hand and uses the other to punch me, leaving a bruise on my cheek. "Ow!" I yelp in pain. "Wren please. Please just stop." I beg. He doesn't. He punches me again.

Then a thought occurs to me. Scream.

"Help!" I yell, but Wren quickly covers my mouth.

"Shut up." He says sternly and I do. Honestly, I'm just scared. He keeps on hitting me until I'm at the point where I'm begging. And Spencer Hastings never begs.

"Please. Wren please. Stop. Wren please." I beg. It takes all my strength and courage to free my right hand (the one with the pin) of his grasp. I stab him right where his heart is. This weakens him but he is not dead. I rush to my feet and grab a metallic water bottle and hit his head, knocking him unconscious. I think I just killed my fiancé.

I feel weak at my knees. I drop down and start crawling towards the door. I unlock it but do not have enough strength to open it. I fall down and let the tears come.

Suddenly, I hear someone entering. It's hard to understand who it is at first but then I see it is Wren's grandmother.

She looks from me to Wren and back to me. "You! You hurt my grandson! You will pay for this! You monster!" I was fighting to keep my eyes open. To understand what the grandmother was saying. I couldn't answer her. I could see she was doing something to me. I couldn't tell what. That was until I heard the words;

"You will always be haunted by Cupid's Curse, until-"

And then my eyes fluttered closed. I was awake, but my ears weren't processing anything anymore.

But even in my state, I knew what the Cupid's Curse was. I knew how vulnerable I was right then. And there was nothing I could do about it.

That was until I felt a pair of strong arms picking me up. A voice whispering to me. I didn't even notice the tears storming down my face until the voice said "hey, hey it's okay. You're safe now. No need to cry."

There was something about that voice that made it so soothing. That made the pain go away. I've never believed in love until that very moment.

I wondered what the voice's owner looks like. I wonder why he even cared to help me. To rescue me.

But they did. I don't know why. But they did. That was my last thought before everything went black.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

I shake myself out of the thought. I hate thinking back to that night. Even though I'm dead, and I'm not supposed to feel, I can still feel the pain when I think back to it. I'd much rather think about the next couple of days which followed my 'big wedding disaster'.

**[FLASHBACK]**

I wake up in a hospital bed. My eyes flutter open and next to me is a very handsome blue-eyed boy. He just looks at me.

"You're awake!" He exclaims. I recognize that voice. It's the voice that saved me. It's hard, but I manage to smile.

"Wh-who are you?" I stutter.

"I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh. I was attending your wedding. I'm Wren's dad's friend's brother."He says with a smile. "Do you, uhm, remember what happened?" He asks carefully and softly, to prevent me from breaking down.

"Y-yes, I think so." I say slowly. "It was my wedding with Wren and I was thinking about how maybe I wasn't ready for marriage and he came in- and..." the thought of that night triggers tears and soon my eyes are red and puffy. Toby puts his arm around me.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. You're safe now. I'm here." He comforts. I don't know why, but his presence comforts me extremely. But at the same time I'm nervous. I instantly remember how terrible I must look. There's probably mascara running down my face. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asks softly. "Only if you're ready to speak about it."

I nod. "I- Wren, my fiancé, ex fiancé, came into the room and told me he didn't love me. And he said he wanted to kill me. And- and-" I paused, getting lost in Toby's ocean blue eyes. "And he started hurting me and punching me. And then I took the pin off from my dress and I- I stabbed him with it." Pause. "I didn't have a choice, he would have killed me!" I look to Toby who nods understandingly. "And he fell a bit and I took the chance to grab my metal water bottle and knock him unconscious. And- and I wanted to get out of there. But I couldn't. My body was failing me. I got to the door, unlocked it and just fell. Next thing I know Wren's grandmother came in and- she-" I stop and just burst into tears, burying my head in Toby's chest.

"Shhh," Toby says. "It's okay. Please don't cry. I love you." I stop crying when I hear the last part.

"Toby?" I ask, slowly looking up at him.

"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I-" he starts to babble but I cut him off.

"Toby." I say.

"Yes?" He asks nervously, avoiding looking me in the eye.

"I think I love you too." I place a soft kiss on his lips. We both smile into the kiss.

We just sit there smiling until I finally snap back into reality.

"Toby."

"Yes?"

"The Cupid Curse. Wren's grandmother gave me the Cupid Curse. And by the looks of it, I think she wants to kill me." I said quietly.

"I won't let that happen." He assures me.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

I definitely miss those days. I definitely miss being in love. Not that I'm not in love anymore, I still care about Toby more than anything.

But I'm dead. And I'm a Cupid Carrier. .As much as I hate it, I need to work for Cupid. Until something happens. I don't know what.

You're probably wondering how I died. I can tell you that it wasn't very pleasant.

And I definitely didn't deserve it. But at least my last few living days were decent. Actually, decent would be underestimating them. They were amazing.

**[FLASHBACK]**

I had spent the past couple of days with what I now confirmed was the love of my life. We had both forgotten about Cupid's Curse. We were just happy to have each other.

Toby is amazing. He cares about me. I care about him. We love each other.

Whenever he speaks, its like music to my ears. Whenever we touch, I feel a wash of electricity throughout my body. Whenever we kiss, fireworks go off in my head.

I never thought that I'd actually be in love.

Who _would _have thought Spencer Hastings would be in love?

I had stayed over at Toby's house since I had gotten out of the hospital. I had practically moved there. We spent every waking (and sleeping) moment together and I loved it.

One night, after Toby and I had gone to the beach (actually I was planning on tanning, but somebody *cough cough* Toby, picked me up and threw me into the water) and had a wonderful dinner, we were laying in bed, Toby's arm was around me and my head was on his bare chest. We had fallen asleep easily, in each other's arms.

But the next day, when I awoke, I wasn't in the safety of Toby's arms. I couldn't smell that wonderful smell of... I don't know how to describe it. It was just... it was Toby. I was alone. I was in a church... in the Rosewood church. On the bell tower. My wrists were tied behind my back. And my ankles were tied together. I was alone.

Or so I thought.

I saw Wren's grandmother. I guess I wasn't alone. Memories of the Cupid Curse swam into my mind. She was going to kill me.

"Mrs. Kingston." I said, playing dumb. "Hi. I don't know why I'm here. Would you mind untying me?" I asked ever so politely.

Wren's grandmother smiled evilly, but I tried my best to ignore it. "Sure, honey." Wow. That was easy. She went behind my back and I assumed it was to untie my wrists. I was wrong. Oh I had never been more wrong.

She grabbed me and just pushed me off the bell tower. It all happened so fast.

I heard a scream. I soon realized it was me who was screaming. I fell hard on the floor. My whole body ached.

"Toby" I whispered. I was fighting hard to keep my eyes open. Fighting to stay alive.

The last thing I saw was a puffy eyed Toby picking me up. "Spencer, no! Stay with me. Spencer. No. Stay with me, don't leave me! Spencer! I love you!" Toby yelled. "I love you." This time it was barely more than a whisper.

"I love you too." It took all of my remaining strength to say those words. I looked for the last time into those deep, ocean blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes, before I was possessed by darkness.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

That was how I died.

I miss Toby. I miss him everyday. I get to see him everyday, but he doesn't see me. Cause I'm dead. Just a dead Cupid Carrier.

And I will be a Cupid Carrier until I figure out what it is I need to do to come back to life. Come back to Toby.

I stood up and put on my Cupid Carrier uniform. It was an incredibly stupid and bright red dress with hearts all over it. It said in big letters:

**Cupid Carrier:**

**Spencer Hastings**

I hated the uniform. I hated life as a Cupid Carrier. Or... death as a Cupid Carrier. I don't know. I had to watch other people fall in love, and shoot arrows at people's butts while I could not be with the love of my life. I could not be in love.

But there's was something I've been doing for a while. It helps remind me that I can get through this. I can figure out what it is I need to do to come back to my Toby. I am Spencer Hastings and I will figure this out.

I fixed my hair and make up and made sure I looked perfect, even if he couldn't see me.

I was going to see him.

I was going to see the love of my life.

I was going to see Toby.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys so this is my new story. **

**It's AU so there will not be any -A.**

**So I hope you liked the introduction. **

**It's gonna be multi chapter but pretty short; the introduction, seven chapters and an epilogue.**

**Read & Review; Can I get two reviews by next chapter?**

**And BTW for those of you wondering what the hell the Cupid Curse is, it'll be explained in more detail soon. **

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter One: Yes

**Toby's POV: **

Two days have passed since Spencer has died. No matter how bizzare it seems, it's like I just keep waiting for Spencer to come back, to tell me she loves me, to tell me she's not really dead.

But she isn't coming back.

As hard as it is to register that in my mind, it'll happen eventually. I hope.

These past two days, all I've done was think. About what I could have done differently, about how I could have saved her. Thinking led to crying, and crying led to sobbing. It just seems so impossible. One night she's safe in my arms, the next she's gone. Dead. Forever.

**[FLASHBACK]**

As I awoke from my peaceful slumber, I felt around for Spencer, whom I didn't find. Lazily, I opened an eye, followed by another, but still no Spencer. I heard a beep and realized that my phone rung. As I reached for my phone, which was on my nightstand, I unlocked it to see a text from an unknown number.

_Spencer hurt my loved one. If you don't show up at the church soon, your beloved Spencer will end up just like Wren. Except she won't be as lucky. _

I jump out of bed, too concerned to care about anything else. I grab my keys and head out the door to my car. I don't bother with my seatbelt, and don't mind when I must have ran approximately five red lights, because only one thought lingered in my mind.

_Spencer was in danger. _

As soon as I got to the church, I ran inside and the sight before me already brought me to tears. Spencer was on the floor, and she was about to lose conciousness.

My eyes were now puffy and red from crying as I picked Spencer up and carried her to my car, running. She needed to get to the hospital, and there was no time to waste. "Spencer, no! Stay with me. Spencer. No. Stay with me, don't leave me! Spencer! I love you!" I yelled. "I love you." This time it was barely more than a whisper. I was too emotionally unstable to even trust myself to speak.

"I love you too" Spencer said weakly and closed her eyes. I briefly felt hopeful as I remembered the Deja-vu situation on her wedding night, how the doctors still managed to save her, but it hit me like a rock when I realized that Spencer's condition looks utterly worse than that night.

I felt like kicking somebody, but that would be no use. I put Spencer in my car and drove to the hospital as fast as my car would go, which was pretty slow, to my frustration.

I ran into the hospital with Spencer in my arms as soon as we got there. "My girlfriend is dying. Please, do something!" I begged. I really hoped my words were not true, and she wasn't 'dying', but I figured that if I wanted to get her immediate attention, exaggerating would benefit my situation. However, I could only hope I was exaggerating.

A nearby nurse nodded and led me to a bed. I put Spencer on it just as a doctor came rushing in. They didnt bother with questions, just went straight to healing Spencer. I was asked to sit outside and it took a lot of self control to drag myself away from her. I waited rather impatiently in the hall, tapping my foot and biting my lip to distract myself. Doctors came from every direction, but none of them seemed to be coming from Spencer's room.

A million possibilities rushed through my mind, and no matter how much I tried to think posistive, my thoughts always wandered back to the possibility that I had arrived too late.

After what seemed like years, a doctor came out, and the frown on his face only added to my pessimistic thoughts.

"Mr. Cavanaugh? I'm- I'm so sorry. I'm afraid there's not much we can-" he begins.

"No, you listen to me!" I yell, shoving the doctor into a wall. "You _will _save her. I don't care what it takes."

The doctor nodded and said, "I guess we could try one more test." He said before walking off, leaving me alone with my thoughts again, except for this time, I know the chances that Spencer will be okay are highly unlikely. It's like my thoughts are eating me alive.

"Mr. Cavanaugh. Spencer is gone. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry." The doctor says as he emerges from Spencer's room.

And right then and there, my world turned upside down.

_Not _in a good way.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

But for some weird reason, I feel like she's close to me. Like she's watching me from Heaven. That's when it hit me, why am I here, on Earth, when Spencer isn't? Why don't I join her in Heaven?

Life is pointless now and there's no more reason for me to live. I don't stop to think it through, because I know that my thoughts are accurate. There is absolutely nothing keeping me here.

I walk over to my over to my desk and take out the gun I keep locked in there, pointing it at my head. It'll be fast, and I'll see Spencer again soon. I'll finally see Spencer. But suddenly, the gun is yanked from my hands by an invisible force.

I grow confused, knowing I'm home alone.

After a few moments, I remember what Spencer told me the day she woke up in the hospital. Cupid's Curse. Spencer may be dead, but she's not gone.

"Spencer?" I call out. I have the slightest bit of hope in me and no matter how crazy it is, I believe that Spencer really is here. "Spence is that you?"

**Spencer's POV:**

When I came to visit Toby, my heart nearly stopped. And that is extremely weird considering I'm dead.

There was a gun pointed to his head, and the worst part was that Toby was holding it.

I realized that he wanted to give up, I realized he wanted to ended life and I wasn't able to blink away the tears, no matter how hard I tried.

I started thinking quickly.

Cupid Carriers cannot touch human objects. Our hands will go right through them, kind of like a ghost. But I didn't have much time. And there was nothing else I could do so I just decided it was worth a try. I grabbed the gun, and to my surprise, I was holding it in my hand. I threw it across the room, not caring how weird this probably looked to Toby.

Toby sat there staring into empty space for a moment. Then realization must have hit him. "Spencer?" He called out, the hope evident in his voice. "Spence is that you?"

I thought to myself, _If I could grab the knife from Toby, whats stopping me from, say, writing him a letter? _

**Toby's POV:**

I waited. Just hoped. Suddenly I saw a paper and pencil floating in the air. The paper was set down on my desk and the pencil seemed to be writing. The hope I felt earlier was only growing and I had to constantly remind myself to stay calm. The pencil was put down and the paper was brought to me and I picked it up. On the page, there were three letters. But three letters were enough. They said:

_Yes_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

So, I didn't get any reviews last time *sheds a tear*. Can I get some before next chapter?

I know you guys don't know what Cupid's Curse is yet but it will be explained soon. Promise! Just be patient please!

Please Follow, Favourite and Review!

So until next time!

Don't eat any bananas this week!

Xo


	3. Chapter Two: Human Objects

**Toby's POV:**

I stared at the piece of paper for who knows how long. Spencer Hastings, my dead girlfriend, is here, in the same room as I am. A billion thoughts and emotions overflow my mind like a tsunami.

For starters, I never really believed in the Cupid's Curse. I thought it was just a stupid myth, to scare people, or to interest them. I never believed it could be real.

I feel terrible for Spencer because even though I barely know anything above the basics of the Cupid's Curse, anyone who's ever heard of it would know that it's supposed to be pure torture.

I'm curious and surprised because never has a dead soul attempted to contact a living human being before. At least, I haven't heard of such cases.

I wonder if Spencer can hear me, but I guess it's worth a try.

"Spencer, I missed you so much... I love you. Wait... you can hear me, right?" I ask, staring into empty space.

The pencil soon gets back to work on the paper, which floats to me right after. It's still pretty freaky how the paper is just naturally floating towards me, but the feeling of love overcomes the feeling of creepiness once I read the neat writing on the paper.

_Yes, I can hear you, Toby. I'm so happy I can write to you. I miss you so much. I love you. _

My heart practically jumped out of my chest. Here I am, supposedly a normal human being, chatting with my dead girlfriend.

"Oh, Spence!" I say, relieved and somewhat confused as to why I can see what she's writing. "Is there any way you can come back?" I really see no use in small talk right now, we should just get to the point.

I hold my breath as the paper is taken from me and the pencil gets to work. I walk over and see what's written on the paper.

_There's something I need to do to come back. I don't know what it is, though. Trust me: I really want to come back. I miss you. Please don't hurt yourself. I'll do everything I can to get back. I love you. _

There's a heart drawn on the page next to the words. A wave of relief washes over me. _Spencer might come back. I might get Spencer back!_

"Spencer, I love you so much. I wish I could see you. I miss you." I say. "Is there anything I can do? To help? To bring you back?" I ask and stare at the paper expectantly.

_Stay away from Wren's grandmother. Just do that for me. It's not safe. Please, Toby. Promise me. _

I look at the paper, confused. Then it hits me. "Spence, is she the one who did this to you?" I ask, and the answer I recieve is once again, three letters.

_Yes_.

"I will kill her!" I yell, enraged.

**Spencer's POV:**

I'm so glad I found a way to write to Toby. The amount I miss him is seriously getting out of hand. And if he was to harm himself, I don't know what I'd do.

But my joy turns upside down when Toby speaks again.

"I will kill her!" He yells, and my blood runs cold.

I grab the pencil and rapidly begin to write. My page says "Toby no! Please no! It's dangerous." He seriously can't go near that woman. She's obviously dangerous. I mean, she killed me, and cursed me. I just hope Toby listens, and stays away from her.

"I don't care. She will pay for taking you away from me!" He says.

I write again. "Toby, she may be my last hope to return." Honestly, I don't know if it's true and I'm certainly not planning on asking her for help, but maybe that will get Toby to stay away from her. I can only hope she doesn't torture Toby like she's torturing me.

Toby sighs. "Alright. Fine."

_Oh thank God! _I think, overwhelmed with relief and already writiting: "promise?"

Toby laughs. "Promise. I miss you Spence."

I write: "I miss you too."

On the bright side, Toby is no longer going to confront Wren's grandmother, so at least he'll be safe. But the question is, why can I write to Toby? Why can I touch human objects?

And if I can touch human objects… what's stopping me from touching humans?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This chapter was total crap.

The next 2 chapters are mostly cute romancey stuff and finding out what the Cupid's Curse is, and then the real action starts in chapter five.

Hope you guys can be patient :)

So once again thanks so much for all the reviews! Ilyall

Follow, Favourite & Review!


End file.
